


Perfume

by only_more_love



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a glimpse into Angel's thoughts when he first catches sight of Buffy standing over Joyce's grave in 5x17: Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

**Title:** Perfume  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy  
 **Written for:**  openonsunday drabble community at LiveJournal  
 **Words:** 100  
 **Prompt:**  Guilt  
 **Timeline:**  Set during 5x17: Forever  
 **A/N:** In terms of fic, this is my first time dipping my toes into the BtVS pool. Hopefully I didn't do a complete belly-flop. ;)

* * *

**Perfume**

A chill breeze slithers through Sunnydale Cemetary; the perfume of grief lies thick in Angel's nose and mouth as his eyes sketch Buffy standing watch over her mother's freshly-dug grave.

Underneath the top note rests a base note of blood – Slayer's blood, thrumming beneath warm skin.

Closing his eyes, he tastes it, iron-sharp and laden with power. She had given it to him as freely as she had once given him that sunny smile. His body grows heavy with remembrance and Angel steps toward Buffy, filled with equal parts sadness, shame, and hunger.

He can never forget what he is.


End file.
